The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As computers and computer memories operate ever faster, memory performance becomes increasingly more difficult to control. For example, memory setup and hold times, which were measured in the tens of nanoseconds a decade ago, are now measured in picoseconds. As a result, the relative positioning and layout of processors and memory chips has become more difficult to manage.